The Masquerade Ball
by Fandimension
Summary: *Please leave reviews* *Rated M for a few chapters* Lizzie and Ciel are now 17 and faced with many challenges. They are both madly in love with each other and Ciel just doesn't know how to handle that. But what will happen when Lizzie's secret identity surfaces, forcing Ciel to choose the woman he thinks he loves, and his ever-present butler, Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you almost ready Elizabeth? We can't be late, it'll make me look kept," Ciel Phantomhive calls through the door of his girlfriend's room. He is greeted by a wail, "But Ciel if we are going to announce our engagement tonight I simply must look my best. I can't find anything that would work! My green dress is too formal, my orange is too casual, my red is too long, and my yellow is too short!" she squeals. Ciel's jaw drops. "You mean to tell me you're not even dressed yet?!" He shoves the door open in a fit of anger to find a very distressed Elizabeth standing in front of her closet in her underclothes.

Ciel freezes as she turns around, a look of shock on her face. He can't restrain his eyes from traveling slowly down her face to her full lips, parted slightly in surprise, to her gracefully slender neck, and swallows as her bare shoulders give way to the swell of her breasts straining against the fabric of her light blue lace camisole. Ciel licks his suddenly dry lips as he sees Elizabeth's nipples harden and stick out against the fabric. He forces himself to keep going downward to the soft-looking skin of her perfectly smooth stomach. A dark blush spreads across his face. Unwillingly it seems, his eyes sink lower to where her hips sink into her matching light blue lace drawers. As she shifts her weight his gaze travels to her long, smooth legs and bare feet. She had painted her toenails light blue, coincidentally his favorite color.

As Elizabeth snaps out of her state of shock she burns bright red, but feels unable to move. She watches as Ciel swallows, turns his back, and says, "Wait here." He walks out the door, closing it behind him. She sinks to the floor at the click and groans in embarrassment. Now he's seen her biggest insecurity. She feels extremely self-conscious of her body, believing there's nothing good about it. She's too skinny, her hair is always a mess, her legs are hideous, her breasts are too small, her backside too big. Knowing he would be coming back any minute she grabs a robe to cover herself. Just as she gives the bow a final tightening tug she hears the door open. Ciel calls her name in a low voice that sends shivers down her spine and speeds up her breathing.

Seeing his great caution to not upset her, she gets a lump in her throat. His concern is almost palpable. Elizabeth's heart throbs with love for this man. "I bought you something Lizzie," he says in a curiously husky voice. Oh, how her heart momentarily stopped as his pet name for her rolled off his tongue. He closes the door behind her and she sees a box in his hands: a dress box.

"You bought me a dress?" Elizabeth asks in a hushed voice, touched beyond measure. Her hand goes to her heart, willing it to steady. As he hands her the box she feels him sink onto the edge of her bed a foot away. Shyly, she glances up at him and loves the way the blush spreads across his cheeks. Why does he have to be so unbelievably handsome? She is brought back to the present by the soft clearing of his throat. "I saw it in the store while searching for the perfect present for your birthday. As soon as I saw it I knew I must get it for you. And since it's not your birthday yet," he turns her head towards him with a gentle finger, "that just means I have an excuse to buy you something even better." At the love in his voice Elizabeth felt happy tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. He scooted closer until their legs were touching, leaning in to rest his forehead on hers, and placed a tender kiss on her full and waiting lips. "Lizzie," Ciel whispers, waiting for her eyes to open, "I love you."

Elizabeth wakes up with a small gasp. She sighs happily, eyes closing once again to preserve the final moments of the dream. Bounding out of bed, knowing the coming day will be a good one; she hums a happy song while dressing for breakfast with her boyfriend. A thought makes her momentarily pause. _Was my dream a sign? Is Ciel going to propose? He's been courting me for over a year now._ With hope that the answer to her questions is yes, she decides not to tell her darling boyfriend about her dream, just in case. Maybe she'll share with his butler though…Sebastian has a knack for knowing what to do…

Ciel awakens at the opening of his curtains. Morning sunlight streams in, hiding his beloved butler from view. "Sebastian," Ciel groans, rolling over. "Did you sleep any better last night, My Young Master?" Sebastian asks, his silhouette at the foot of the bed blocking the glare. "No," Ciel mumbles, "Sebastian I just…I just don't know what to do." Sebastian watches as his Master pulls his knees to his chest, taken aback at the vulnerability in his Master's voice. "Well, Young Master, I taught you all the steps, it's not my fault you have two left feet," he says, trying to cheer up his Master with a little teasing.

With demonic speed, Ciel whips the pillow across the bed with a death glare, only to be further annoyed with Sebastian's easy catch. "Does Lady Elizabeth know of this side of you? I'm sure she'd be quite intrigued," Sebastian throws over his shoulder as he heads to the closet. Ciel kicks off the covers with a flourish, getting head rush as he moves to stand up. With inhuman speed Sebastian catches Ciel mere seconds before his head hits the oak floor. "Now Master, is that really a good way to start your day? _This_ day in particular?"

Annoyed, Ciel pushes away his butler to pull on his clothing. Not even sparing a glance at his chuckling companion, he defiantly marches from his bedroom to his study. "My Young Master, would you really leave your guest to dine alone?" Ciel, face full of sleepy confusion, turns to Sebastian demanding, "What guest?" Chuckling at the half-awake 17 year old in front of him, the butler replies, "Why, your betrothed of course." Spitting out the words, Ciel replies, "Lizzie is not my fiancée."

Barely hiding an evil grin, Sebastian asks, "Then why did you offer her your-ahem, a bed? Why did she jump at the offer? Why didn't she simply go on vacation with her parents? Because you two are so smitten with each other you're blind to it. She's certainly not, but what does it matter that you break the poor girl's heart every day with your indifference?" Sebastian turns away but still sees his Master's distressed look. "I don't want to hurt her," Ciel whispers. Sebastian caves at those words, "Then come down to breakfast, Master, she's waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth breezes into the dining room moments after Ciel had sat down. Out of gentlemanliness he stands to pull out her chair before sitting again. Ciel reaches for the little silver bell to signal breakfast but stops as he hears Elizabeth's hesitant voice. "Um, Ciel I was wondering if...maybe I could ring the bell? I've never had a chance to before." At Ciel's odd look Elizabeth quickly shrinks back, feeling unusually meek. "Never mind Ciel, maybe some other time," the pretty blonde says, blushing furiously and looking down at the empty table in front of her.

"How is it possible that your childishness makes you even more beautiful?" Ciel asks in a hushed voice. His heart throbs as she looks up at him with awed confusion. Naturally she cannot believe him when he legitimately compliments her but whenever he's joking she takes it seriously. He shakes himself and pushes the bell towards her place to the right of him. Loving how her face lights up as she reaches for it, Ciel is amazed how happy a simple thing can make her. Watching, Elizabeth daintily grabs the bell between her thumb and finger with her pinky pointed up and gives it a quick shake.

Almost immediately Sebastian appears, noting Elizabeth's happy look and Ciel's fond one as he looks at her. Not bothering to hide his amused expression, Sebastian states the breakfast menu before disappearing into the kitchen to bring it out. After Ciel and Elizabeth start eating, Sebastian states the day's agenda. "Master, Lady Elizabeth, the day's schedule: 10:30 a brief meeting with an Irish representative of a company who wants to merge with us. 11:30 a lunch date with your acquaintance Lao. He will be leaving not-so-promptly at 1:00. At 1:30 we shall depart for London." Ciel almost chokes on his drink. "Sebastian, why are we going into London?" Ciel demands. Elizabeth giggled, drawing his attention to her. "At my request Ciel, we simply must go shopping for tonight! I haven't a thing to wear and we might even find a match set!"

As Elizabeth catches her breath and giggles some more, Ciel sighs, wishing he had some way to get out of shopping around London with his girlfriend. He would be the laughingstock of the whole city! Sebastian, seeing his Master about to object, swiftly speaks up. "Young Master surely you can tolerate a few mere hours of shopping for the sake of Lady Elizabeth, yes? Who knows, you might even enjoy it," he adds with a definite twinkle in his eye as Elizabeth claps her hand with delight and squeals with joy. There was no way his Master would deny her glowing face.

Ciel looked at his girlfriend and all objections died in his throat. _It's not fair! _He thinks. Why does she have to be so irresistible when she's like this?

Elizabeth can feel herself glowing with pure happiness. She looks at Ciel and thinks about how sweet it is that she's going around London with her man. Her eyes widen a bit and she looks down quickly as a raging blush takes over her cheeks. _Her man_. "Elizabeth?" Ciel asks softly. "Yes Ciel?" She replies with an embarrassing squeak in her voice. "Would you like me to come with you?" She gasps, touched that he's asking what she wants. "Oh, yes! It would mean so much to me, and I'm sure we'd have fun. Please?" Elizabeth asks, pulling out a dirty trick: her eyes.

_Damn_, Ciel thinks, _why does she have to do that? I've always been a sucker for her eyes. If she asked me to jump off a cliff with them I wouldn't be able to stop. She's just so beautiful, how can I say no?_ Sighing at how kept he is, he smiles as he says, "Okay Lizzie, I'll go with you."

Elizabeth's heart thunders in her ears as she gasps. Her face lights up. Noticing her shocked stare, Ciel asks, "What?" Elizabeth shakes her head a bit, with a small smile and a dark blush on her cheeks. "You smiled," she whispers tenderly, "I've missed that smile." She giggles at the blush on his cheeks as he quickly looks away. Finished with her delicious breakfast, Elizabeth stands and says, "I'm going to finish getting ready now and find a book to read while you go about your business. I'll have lunch brought to my room so as not to disturb you, and I'll be ready by 1:25, promise." As she walks by his chair to go to her room, she leans over to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. "And thank you for joining me for breakfast," she adds.

Sebastian had been standing in the shadows, waiting for them to finish so as to clear the dishes. Upon hearing the last of their conversation and seeing Lady Elizabeth's kiss, an idea formed in his head. Noting that Ciel was finishing his piece of toast, Sebastian dashed to the phone to place a quick call to the shop they'd most likely be shopping at, if he knew Lady Elizabeth, for a special order. Hanging up, he sped back to clear the dishes.

After skipping to her room, Elizabeth happily flops on her bed only to get right back up again to go to her vanity. She lightly applies some color to her cheeks and lips and starts in on her hair. She decides to weave it in a complicated 5 strand braid with a ribbon going down the middle. Finishing that tiring task, Elizabeth goes to sit in her window seat. Looking outside with a silly smile on her face she allows a daydream. _I wonder if he'll kiss me tonight_. Blushing furiously, her thoughts continue. We'll be slow dancing, our arms wrapped around each other. "Oh I've just got to find the perfect dress!" She wails. Picking up the book she borrowed from Ciel's library, she curls up in the window seat, closing her eyes to soak in the warmth of the sun.

"Lizzie? Sebastian is bringing the carriage around," Ciel calls quietly through the door. Hearing no response, he calls her name as he opens the door to step inside. He gasps, immediately thinking something is wrong when he sees her limp form. He starts to rush over, intending to call her name again when he sees her chest moving rhythmically. Stepping closer he hears her deep, even breathing and sees the book collapsed in her lap. Tenderly smiling, he sits on the edge of the window seat beside his sleeping girlfriend.

Brushing a stray curl out of her eyes she stirs slightly. Not able to resist the pout forming on her full lips, he leans over to press them to his own in a gentle kiss. Her eyes open when his lips leave hers and a small gasp escapes. She looks at him with such love that Ciel's heart throbs with the need to kiss her again.

He carefully cups her cheek in his hand as he leans in to fulfill that need. Elizabeth responds so sweetly it makes him ache. Ciel deepens the kiss to show her a glimpse of his churning emotions. Feeling her arms wrap around the back of his neck and her fingers entwining themselves in his hair, Ciel pulls her body closer before lifting her onto his lap. Elizabeth breaks the kiss gasping for air, her forehead pressed to his.

Elizabeth watches Ciel open his eyes and loves his blush. Teasingly she tells him, "I guess I should fall asleep more often." Ciel chuckles, sliding his hands under her as he stands, cradling her in his arms as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She wraps her arms around his neck and gently kisses her love once more. He looks deep in her eyes and says, "Lizzie, I love you." She smiles at him with her heart in her eyes, ready to profess her love, when they hear a knock at the door, followed by Sebastian informing them that the carriage is ready.

Ciel sighs, curious as to what Lizzie was going to say, and carefully sets her on her feet. Just before he lets go entirely, Elizabeth grabs his hand in a manner that says 'I'm not letting go.' Grinning like a little boy with penny candy, Ciel opens the door and allows her to exit first. Elizabeth walks out the big front doors to the waiting carriage and climbs in with Sebastian's helping hand.

Ciel follows her out to the carriage and looks at Sebastian, wondering why his butler had an evil gleam in his eye. "Young Master did you have any trouble retrieving Lady Elizabeth from her room?" With that, everything snapped into place. Ciel glares daggers at Sebastian, who has the nerve to act innocent. Spitting the words out, Ciel asks, "You knew she was asleep didn't you?" Sebastian chuckled, "Why of course Master, when she didn't ring for lunch I went to ask her and found her sleeping. I simply neglected to tell you," he finished with a cheery grin.

If Sebastian could be killed by a glare he would've dropped dead on the spot. Lucky for him demons aren't so easily killed, Ciel thinks. He climbs onto the seat across from Elizabeth, noting the barely concealed mischief in her eyes. She waits for the door to close before quickly getting up and sitting on his lap again. Arms wrapped around his neck she leans in close to whisper, "I love you, too Ciel." Seeing the look on his face she meets his eager kiss with matching fervor. "It's a long way to London Town," she whispers mischievously against Ciel's soft lips. The only reply she received was, "Not long enough," before he claimed her lips again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel groans. They've been shopping for over three hours. Elizabeth had mercilessly dragged him from shop to shop, now finally, they were on their way to one of Elizabeth's favorite boutiques. The discouraged pout on her lips made him wish he could kiss it away. Unfortunately, that kind of thing was generally frowned upon by society. Not to mention the rumors. Ciel Phantomhive, a kept man? No way, thinks Ciel.

His mind wanders back to the carriage ride. He chuckles to himself as he remembers how long it took for Elizabeth to fix her hair so it didn't look as though his hands had run through it for a good hour. Her hair was just so soft, not to mention its length.

Frowning at his thoughts, Ciel wonders what has come over him. He's supposed to be the hardest man in Europe. The Queen's guard dog. Tough as nails, not falling in-... His eyes widen in shock. Was he falling in love with Elizabeth? He's told her once before but...that was more affection than anything else. Ciel can't move his limbs, can't take in air, and can't quiet the questions screaming in his brain. He feels himself grow dizzy, swaying slightly. He tries to inhale but cannot seem to control his lungs. The last thing he hears is Elizabeth screaming his name. The last thing he sees is Sebastian in the doorway. The last thing he thinks is, Could it be?

Elizabeth looks unseeingly out the carriage window, face pale with worry. It had been nearly two hours since Ciel had fainted in front of her at the boutique. She had screamed his name as she saw him crumple to the ground. Somehow Sebastian caught his head just in time. She had flung herself to the ground while Sebastian checked Ciel's vitals. Holding onto his hand for dear life, tears streaming down her face, she waited for Sebastian to say something. When he finally did, she cried tears of relief, as he declared nothing to be wrong, just in need of rest. All thoughts of the masquerade ball that night fled her mind. Ciel needed rest.

Sebastian gently lifted his Master's limp form into his arms and stood. "Lady Elizabeth I hate to ask this, but would you be so kind as to hold the door open?" Watching as she jumped to do this task, Sebastian noted the worry in her movements, making them quick and jerky. As she turned to him the naked fear in her eyes gave him pause. "Lady Elizabeth, perhaps on the ride home you could keep his head in your lap to minimize the jostling." She nodded swiftly while walking to open the carriage door, saying in a low voice, "Of course Sebastian, anything to make him comfortable."

Now here she was with this gorgeous young man lying with his head in her lap. Elizabeth gently brushes his hair off his closed eye, and wonders again at how handsome he is with an eye-patch. _Ciel can really pull it off_, she thinks. Feeling the carriage slow, she braces for a bump in the road. Sebastian was taking no chances, going extra slow so the usually hour and a half trip was turning out to be well over two hours.

Elizabeth's thoughts are interrupted when he stirs and slowly opens his eyes. She instantly becomes lost in those deep blue depths but drags herself back to reality with the memory of him fainting.

The first thing Ciel sees when he opens his eyes is Elizabeth's beautiful face. Her brow creases with worry and she softly asks him how he feels. "I'm really tired and...confused. What happened?" He answers. "We were in the boutique and next thing I know you're passed out on the ground with Sebastian kneeling over you. I don't know what happened really but I'm glad you feel better." Ciel is touched by the sincere concern in her voice and immediately remembers why he fainted. He loves her.

Elizabeth lightly strokes his hair and says, "Sleep now my Ciel, we've still got a while left on the road." He feels an odd sensation when she says 'my Ciel'. Deciding to ignore it for now, Ciel merely closes his eyes and falls into a fitful sleep. In his dreams he sees an angel with long blonde hair and caring eyes holding him, rocking him like a babe. He shudders through fits, trying desperately to grab sleep, when he feels a hand lightly stroking his hair. Soon he hears the angel singing to him, wishing him a healing sleep and pleasant dreams in the comforting tune of a lullaby his mother often sang to him. Finally, sleep finds him, and he sinks into its warm and welcoming embrace.

As darkness settles over the Phantomhive Estate, the carriage pulls in to the drive and is met by three anxious servants. After shushing them all with the promise of an explanation, Sebastian hurries to the door to retrieve his Master's still-limp form. "He sleeps now," Elizabeth informs him as Ciel is lifted from her lap. Gasps are heard from behind Sebastian as Ciel is made visible. "He looks so vulnerable!" Exclaims Finny. Mey-Rin spins away screaming with a handkerchief to her bloody nose. Baldroy scratches his head and around his ever-present cigarette says, "What happened to him?"

Elizabeth steps down from the carriage and gently says, "He collapsed in one of the stores, he woke briefly in the carriage but now he's sleeping." Sebastian came back outside from laying Ciel down in his room and states, "I believe the Young Master had a nervous breakdown coupled with sleep deprivation. However," he pauses at their gasp, "I believe he will recover with some uninterrupted rest." At their relieved expressions Elizabeth smiled, knowing how faithfully they served their Master. She laid her hand on Finny's shoulder as she passed, giving him a reassuring smile. The tension left his shoulders as he bowed slightly and said, "Lady Elizabeth I am grateful that you are here to help the Master. He has changed so much since you moved in. It's unbelievable!" Elizabeth blushed deeply and a pleased smile spread across her face. "Thank you Finny, it is my pleasure to be here."

Turning, she walks to her room and sinks onto her bed with a sigh. Sleep tugged at her and she curled up in a ball on top of her covers. Sighing in exasperation as her stomach gave a loud rumble, Elizabeth dragged herself up at the reminder of her last meal: breakfast. Reaching for the pull cord, she rang the bell for Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian put the teapot and sugar on the tray along with a cup and a creamer for the milk and glanced up as he heard a bell ring. Seeing it was Lady Elizabeth he smiled to himself and picked up the tray to take to her chambers. As he rounds a corner he collides with Mey-Rin who, as usual, is running down the hall with a stack of plates in her arms. Neatly catching each dish and the tea set, Sebastian rights himself and the disheveled maid in front of him with an exasperated sigh. "Oh Sebastian I'm so sorry! I know I'm not supposed to be running but I thought I'd try to get ahead of schedule for once."

"As thoughtful as that is of you Mey-Rin, it's not proper for a lady to be running in the first place, much less one of your station. Now if you'll please excuse me I must get this tea to Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian turns to leave as more apologies spill from the maid's lips. Waving them away with a flick of his hand, he glances back as he reaches Lady Elizabeth's door. Knocking before entering, as is proper, he finds her sitting on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest. Her head was cradled in the nook of her elbow and looked up as Sebastian walked in. "Lady Elizabeth I have brought refreshments. Would you like me to bring you some food as well? You must be hungry after missing lunch."

Seeing the pale smile on Elizabeth's normally bright and cheery face, Sebastian gently says, "Might I suggest you go look in on my Master? I'm sure he would appreciate the company, awake or asleep. Shall I take the tray to his room for you? And your supper as well?" At Elizabeth's nod, Sebastian backs out of the room with a slight bow to his new destination.

Hearing the door click Elizabeth gets up with a sigh to change into a white nightgown before sitting at her vanity and piling her hair on top of her head in a temporary messy up-do. Eyeing her pale reflection, she opens a drawer and pulls out a fountain pen and a pad of parchment. Beginning a letter to her mother, Elizabeth tells her of the recent turn of events in the Phantomhive household.

Sebastian enters his Master's room and sets the tea tray on the bedside table. Ciel is sitting up in his bed, staring out the window. He strains to hear his Master's low voice as he asks, "Sebastian, what do you do when you realize you're in love?"

His eyes round and his mouth drops in shock. "Master? Did I hear you correctly?" Sebastian asks, not believing his ears. Ciel turns away but Sebastian catches a glimpse of his face reddening. "Curious thing isn't it? The head of the Phantomhive Estate, the Queen's guard dog, falling in love with a bouncing blonde beauty. I don't understand how it could've happened. I have simply decided to accept it. The only thing is: what do I do now?" At the last question he turns to Sebastian with eyes so vulnerable he was completely taken aback. Sebastian searches for the right words as he says, "You could start by telling her how you feel, Master. Or do something that lets her know you think she's special. Like perhaps throwing a masquerade ball similar to the one that would have taken place tonight. Or buy her -," pausing at the thoughtful look on his Master's face, Sebastian simply asks, "Master?"

Ciel makes a snap decision to pursue the idea Sebastian fleetingly mentioned, knowing how sad Elizabeth will be when she realizes they missed it. "I want to throw a masquerade ball and it will be the grandest of all to live up to the Phantomhive name. I want it to be perfect. I order you - no, I challenge you! Sebastian Michaelis, impress me!" At the curve of a half smile appearing on his butler's face, Ciel knew he had chosen his words well. _Sebastian will relish this_, he thinks.

Sebastian bows and simply states, "I will not fail you, Master. Lady Elizabeth will be joining you shortly and I will have a late dinner brought to your room." Turning, he exits the room and goes down to the kitchen to prepare the food.

Elizabeth sighs as she seals the letter in an envelope bearing the Phantomhive seal. Giving her reflection a final look in the mirror, Elizabeth grabs her brush and her letter before standing to leave the room. Wearing her white nightgown, a symbol of her virginity, and her soft purple bedroom slippers she closes her door behind her, nearly running into Sebastian. "Pardon me, Lady Elizabeth. Is there something I can do for you?" He asks with a bow. She hands him her letter and asks him to send it for her. "I was just on my way to check on Ciel." Sebastian nods, eyeing her nightgown, and steps aside to let her pass.

Blushing furiously, she hurries to Ciel's room, hiding her hairbrush in the fold of her skirt. Knocking, Elizabeth slips in with a soft call of his name. Inside, she looks up and gasps, quickly averting her eyes and blushing deep red to the roots of her hair. Ciel stands there with a surprised look on his face wearing only a pair of silk pants. His bare chest is muscular and Elizabeth counts a six-pack. Her eyes follow the V of his hips into his pants then raises her eyes to his muscled arms and finally, the sparkling sapphire blue eyes that haunt her dreams. "Lizzie?" He whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth squeaks in embarrassment and turns her back. "I'm sorry Ciel, I-I-I didn't know you were awake." She clutches the hairbrush to her chest as she tries to slow her pounding heart. Groaning inwardly, Elizabeth is well aware that the image of Ciel's muscular physique will haunt her dreams. She hears the whisper of silk sliding against skin and goose bumps raise the hair on her arms, sending a chill through her body.

Ciel grins at Lizzie's back as he pulls on his silk night shirt. _Talk about perfect timing, _he thinks, grinning broadly. Silently crossing the room, he gently rests his hands on her upper arms before sliding them down to grab hers.

"It makes me happy that you came to visit me Lizzie," he whispers against her ear. She releases a shaky breath and a slight tremble runs through her body. Still holding her hands, he folds their arms across her flat stomach and pulls her closer to him, driven by the newfound knowledge of his love for her. Ciel senses Elizabeth's inner turmoil and tries to comfort her. "Lizzie, I want to tell you something," he says between planting kisses on the sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder. Her shivers and the way she slumped against him gave Ciel hope. He gently pressed her to him before turning her so as to look directly in her eyes that smoldered like molten jade.

Elizabeth tries to calm her racing heart but with no success. _His eyes,_ she thinks, _are like deep blue pools at the bottom of a waterfall. _She quietly waits while curiosity burns her mind. As Ciel draws a deep breath her heart begins to pound. "I love you, Lizzie. It took me many years to realize it, but now that I know my whole world has changed. It used to revolve around my duties but now…there's only you. You consume my every waking thought and all my dreams. If I lost you…" Elizabeth gasps, all her dreams coming true. She almost couldn't believe her ears; she's been waiting so long to hear him confess his love.

"Say it again," she whispers out of pure need, her heart shining in her eyes. Ciel lifts up her chin with his finger and rests his forehead on hers. Their lips were so close yet he knew she needed to hear it. "I love you Lizzie. Please say you love me, too." Her only answer was to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him with all the love she possessed for him.

Both of them fought for breath when they broke the kiss. Elizabeth gave an airy giggle and, batting her eyelashes she coyly asked, "Does that answer your question, love?" Ciel merely shook his head in amazement and asked, "How did I get lucky enough to fall in love with someone as beautiful as you?"

Elizabeth could feel herself glowing with happiness. All of her insecurities fell away, and she truly opened herself up to him. As Ciel wrapped his arms around her she sighed in complete contentment. "I hope nothing ever takes you from me," she shyly ventured to say. Feeling Ciel's body tense slightly she feared she had gone too far and buried her head in his shoulder.

Ciel suddenly went rigid and the air around him radiated hatred. Elizabeth felt the tears slipping down her face and once more drew herself into her protective shell. _I've blown it now,_ she thought. Just as she tried to pull away from his arms they tightened around her and shifted her away from the window. Elizabeth looked up at his face in confusion and gasped at the look of determination she saw there. Not sparing a glance at her he circled one arm around her waist and the other cupped the back of her head and gently pressed it back into his shoulder.

"My, it looks like you've found yourself a girl. Wait, isn't she the one that was turned into a doll? Oh now she was a cutie!" Elizabeth's heart stopped at the sadistic voice behind her. She trembled at the reminder of her near-death experience. She felt the tears slipping down her face as the haunting melody once more filled her head. Her hands balled into fists around Ciel's shirt as the shaking worsened and a sob escaped.

Ciel hated himself for how scared Lizzie was right then. He held her tighter, suddenly feeling extremely protective. "What do you want?" Ciel bit out between clenched teeth. "You have no business being here, now leave before –,"

"Before what? You call on old Bassie? Actually that's almost what I want. You see, I've been thinking about that delicious hunk of butler you have quite often lately. What I wouldn't give for a kiss!" Grell flipped his red hair and heaved a dramatic sigh. "Unfortunately I have a game to play. Dearest Ciel, if you were wise you would follow me without a word to Bassie," Grell chuckled maliciously, "Your doll here would look lovely in red."

Ciel paled as he heard Elizabeth cry out in fright. Her hands clenched his shirt so tight her knuckles were almost translucent. Then suddenly she stilled, drawing in a deep breath. _Oh no, _Ciel thought, _this is going to get ugly. _

Elizabeth pulled herself together. She knew Sebastian had to be coming soon with their supper. She could feel Ciel's eyes drilling into her but she refused to look up so as not to give away her plan. She drew another breath to steady her then pulled away from him and faced this Grell. She barely managed to hide a shudder at his blood-red hair and razor sharp teeth. Elizabeth took another couple steps away from the safety of Ciel's arms and, with steel in her eyes, said, "If I guess your 'game' right, you want to take Ciel to draw out Sebastian. That would be utterly stupid. Sebastian would kill you so fast if you took Ciel," throwing back her shoulders and lifting her chin to stare Grell in the eye she continued, "but if you take me, it's a whole different matter. Not to mention that much more fun for you."

Grell gaped at the doll in front of him. He glanced back at Ciel's white face and said with an evil smile, "I'd say hold onto this one Ciel darling, but good luck getting to her first!" Diving from the window he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him. Ciel growled and Grell knew he was about to summon Sebastian. He quickly dashed to the window, calling as he jumped out, "Give Bassie my love!"

Ciel lost what little color he still had in his face as he ran to the window. Elizabeth screamed and he called after them in desperation. The image of her resting against Grell's body, face as pale as snow, hands outstretched towards him, would haunt his dreams for as long as he lived. She whispered his name and Ciel thought he could feel his heart breaking as she slipped through his fingers and into the darkness. He smashed a fist into the window frame, splitting the skin on his knuckles. His tears mingled with his blood as he yelled, "SEBASTIAN!" Then the strength left his legs and Ciel Phantomhive crumpled to the floor under the window.

Sebastian heard his Master's summons from the kitchen and it boiled through his veins with its urgency and desperation. Seconds later he was gathering his Master into his arms for the second time that day. "Master what's wrong?" Sebastian asked. In a low voice Ciel recounted what had happened with Grell. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he thought to himself, _Now THAT Reaper, is taking things too far. _Aloud he asked, "Master what would you have me do? Just say the words."

Suddenly, all of Ciel's weakness sharpened into determination as hard as diamonds. "Sebastian, this is an order. Bring Elizabeth home to me. She is to be alive and unharmed. If that Reaper hurts her, hurt him tenfold. Go now!" Sebastian's lips curled into an evil smile that told Ciel he would greatly enjoy this task. "As you wish Master," he replied before jumping with deadly grace out the window. Sebastian is a predator, Ciel thinks, and now he is hunting his prey.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth squealed in terror as Grell ran through the trees surrounding the Phantomhive Estate. _What have I gotten myself into, _she thinks, _this man is not human; at least, I think it's a man… _Elizabeth decides to ask this person questions. Starting with the simplest she asks, "What is your name?"

Grell laughs in the joy of the game he controls and says, "My name is Grell. I'm a Grim Reaper and I just _love _the color red. And since you'll most likely ask me this, I have the body of a man but the soul of a woman on the prowl for juicy men!" Licking his lips Grell ends his little speech without once sounding out of breath and glances at the doll under his arm. "Your turn doll, tell me about you. Why did you volunteer to take dearest Ciel's place?"

_This might not be so bad, _Elizabeth thinks. "My name is Lady Elizabeth Midford; I have been betrothed to Ciel since we were 12 years old. He started courting me a little over a year ago and now I'm just…waiting," she trails off with a sad sigh. "My favorite color is the blue of Ciel's eyes. I volunteered to stay behind when my family left for our vacation home and am now living in the Phantomhive Estate." Elizabeth hesitates before shyly asking, "Can I tell you something?"

Grell cannot believe his luck. Little Ciel will be tearing out his hair trying to get this doll back, he thinks. "You can tell me anything, doll." He hears her take a deep breath before saying wistfully, "I have loved Ciel ever since I knew what love was. I waited for years for some tiny sign of his affection but I didn't really get one until…the doll incident. That kept me going for awhile. Just as I had started to lose hope though, he asked permission to court me."

Pausing, she finishes with, "I was never happier. And now I have been his for over a year and he still hasn't asked for my hand," she trailed off as tears started slipping down her face and angrily scrubbed them away. _You're 17 years old Elizabeth! A grown Lady! Pull yourself together or disgrace yourself with your actions. _

Stopping at the edge of a clearing in the woods, Grell lets the tears fall and he sets the doll down with a sob; hearing her ask if he was alright only made him feel guiltier. "Such devotion! You've never given up on that man and he hasn't done anything for you! So selfless! And I took you away from your love! I'm such a terrible creature! Please forgive me doll, I heard him confess his love to you and after hearing your story you so deserve to be with him! So I'll make you a deal," he finishes as the last of his tears dry up. "I'll call for Bassie and wait here until he comes for you. I'll find some other way to enjoy that delicious butler!" Feeling much better, Grell screams in the doll's voice to summon Sebastian.

Sebastian hears Lady Elizabeth screaming and runs faster, changing his course only slightly. _There's something off about her voice, _he ponders, _Grell must be impersonating it. _Stopping about ten feet from the clearing, Sebastian's eyes glow with demonic power as he silently summons Pluto. Seconds later his howl slices through the air and comes crashing through the trees. Pluto slams into the clearing and Grell screams before crying, "A demon hound!"

"Pluto?" Elizabeth asks in bewilderment. Hearing her voice, the enormous white dog inserted himself between her and Grell. Fiercely growling, Pluto slowly advanced on the Red Reaper. Flicking his ear back was the only sign given of his silent commander. Grell calls out in a distressed voice, "Bassie! Come save a damsel in distress! This awful demon hound is going to eat me!" Sebastian walks into the clearing without a spot on his tailcoat or a hair out of place. "I am here to retrieve Lady Elizabeth for my Master," the butler states with authority lacing his tone.

Elizabeth sighed with relief the moment she saw Sebastian. Then she heard her captor's scream right before the wind was knocked from her lungs. She felt dizzy and had the sensation that she was flying. Elizabeth soon realized that she was once again being carried by Grell but this time they were traveling even faster than before. Hearing the howl behind them, she saw Pluto running after them with an eerie glow in his eyes. Nausea suddenly welled up within her and it took all of her willpower not to vomit.

_This would have been so easy if that lunatic hadn't taken her with him, _Sebastian thinks as he resigns himself to running all night to catch Pluto and therefore Lady Elizabeth. _I hope my Master doesn't stay up to wait for us but I have a feeling he will. _Sighing, Sebastian takes off as another howl splits the air.

Ciel paces the length of his room in utter frustration. As the hours creep by, the dark circles under his eyes deepen and darken. Another hour goes by and Ciel is so tired from all of the day's ordeals that his legs shake with the effort it takes to hold him up. Only one thing keeps him awake: the need to see Lizzie's face. His legs collapse from underneath him. It's 3:30 in the morning. "Sebastian," he cries in a barely audible whisper.

The tears stream down his face as every single thing that had happened that day hit him like the Queen's castle had fallen on top of him. _I might never see Lizzie again, _he thinks broken heartedly, _that sadistic Reaper could do anything to her. _

As Sebastian carries her through the front door, Elizabeth is trembling in emotional exhaustion. She quietly asks him to take her straight to Ciel's room and curls against his chest.

Sebastian knows the instant Lady Elizabeth fell asleep because her trembling stopped and her shallow breathing evened out. He starts in surprise as he feels a foreign emotion touch his being. All of his demonic nature shied away from it but his curiosity ached to investigate. _My orders are to bring Lady Elizabeth home to my Master, _he thinks. Reaching his Master's suite, Sebastian effortlessly shifts the sleeping Lady to one arm and silently opens the door. His Master was kneeling by the window in a position that suggested he collapsed. Gently depositing Lady Elizabeth on the huge bed, he quietly walked over to his Master and touched him on the shoulder.

Ciel's head snaps up at the touch on his shoulder. The late hour made him vulnerable to his raw emotions and he simply asked with his eyes. "She fell asleep after I carried her through the door and I laid her on your bed Master. Grell did not harm her and I believe the two of you should be together tonight," Sebastian whispered. Holding out his hand, Ciel allowed his butler to help him stand and walk over to the bed. Gently sitting down so as not to disturb Lizzie, he looks at her sleeping form and wonders at her innocence; leaning over, he plants a light kiss on her forehead before whispering, "Sleep well my love, I will not let anything take you from me again for I cannot bear it. I love you so much and I hope to soon make you mine…forever."


	7. Chapter 7

One more day, he thinks. Looking out the window of his room at the Hot Springs Resort, the trim figure of Ciel Phantomhive leans against the frame in deep contemplation. We've been at the resort two days now, and we leave tomorrow. Looking at the clock on the wall, he realizes Sebastian has more than likely been at the Mansion for some time now. In the adjoining suite he can hear Lizzie's deep breaths. A smile plays at the corner of his lips.

Walking through the shadows to the other side of the room, he methodically began to unbutton his shirt. After finishing with the last button, he had a moment of unspeakable terror as Elizabeth's scream echoed through the room. Breaking free of his paralyzed state, Ciel ran to her room, shoving open the door. "Lizzie!" He calls as he sees her thrashing about on the bed, entangling herself in the covers.

Ciel realizes she's having a nightmare and rushes to the bedside to wake her. "No! Don't hurt my Ciel!" He froze, the hair on his arms standing up at the pure terror in her voice. Unbidden, his mind flashed back to what she said the night she was taken from him. "Take me," her voice echoed in his head. The realization that her love was so deep unnerved and steadied him at the same time.

He was jarred from his thoughts as Lizzie thrashed around violently, screaming his name. Once more, he came to his senses as she jerked upright, gasping for air. Ciel sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. Knowing he had involuntarily caused her great pain made his heart throb painfully.

Elizabeth's body was racked with coarse sobs as she relived the final moments of her nightmare, losing Ciel over and over again. Gradually, as her sobs lessened, she became aware of someone holding her, gently rocking her and saying, "Shh it's okay Lizzie, I'm here, I'm here." Sniffling, she looked up, confused. "Ciel?"

Ciel pulled Lizzie into his lap, holding her close to his bare chest. Feeling her shivers subside, he pulls her tighter to him, his searing flesh warming her chilled skin. Quietly he asks, "Lizzie? Do you want to talk about it?" She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and lifts her hand to meet his cheek. "They tried to take you away from me. They wanted to hurt you," her voice broke and a few stray tears slipped from her eyes. She glances at his mouth as he swallowed and said, "I can't lose you Ciel. I love you too much." Ciel gently brushes a tear from her cheek and says, "I'm not going anywhere without you Lizzie, I love you, too."

Elizabeth's breath caught as Ciel leaned in close, resting his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes. "If it's too soon or you want me to stop, please tell me Lizzie. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." All she said in return was, "I trust you with my heart," before she closed the distance and their lips met. Both of them inhaled sharply as an electric current ran through both of their bodies as soon as they kissed. Elizabeth felt something in a part of her she hadn't known existed. She trembled and deepened the kiss, putting both her arms around Ciel's neck. Pulling herself closer, Elizabeth put all of her love into the kiss as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

Ciel felt himself getting lost in Elizabeth's lips and wondered how one could share a kiss so sweet. Tightening his arms around her, he inadvertently brushed his hand against the side of her breast. She broke away with a gasp, a blush coloring her cheeks. Looking away, she hid behind a curtain of her long, blonde hair to gather her runaway emotions.

What am I to do? She asks herself. This is not proper at all, yet I would spend every night of the rest of my life lying in those arms of his. I fear that if he tried anything I wouldn't be able to stop him. Or worse…I wouldn't want to. Elizabeth felt an underlying charge of tension running between them. What kind of tension she did not know, and was unwilling to investigate. Shyly she looked down and couldn't keep a yawn from escaping. At Ciel's husky chuckle a chill ran down her spin and she shivered, becoming aware of a gentle throbbing in unmentionable places. Elizabeth was fully aware of a dark blush covering her face and was thankful for the darkness.

Ciel became aware of an aching pain that he knew he best hide, rather than frighten Elizabeth. Shifting so she could not see his lap, he scrambled to think of something to say. As he opened his mouth to apologize it occurred to him that Lizzie had not asked him to stop, not even after his hand had accidentally brushed against her breast. That thought gave him pause and he decided to simply ask, "Lizzie, do you want me to go?"

Elizabeth couldn't see Ciel's face since he turned away from her, but she knew that as soon as she closed her eyes the lingering terror of her nightmare would be there. "Please don't leave me, Ciel," she whispers vulnerably, not caring about the intimacy of their situation. Sebastian won't let any harm come to Ciel or Ciel's reputation, she thinks.

Turning at Elizabeth's whisper, Ciel slides his arms around her waist from behind, hearing her soft gasp. After initially stiffening, she softened in his arms, relaxing into his embrace. His heart swelled with tender devotion as his girlfriend yawned and snuggled into him. He gently pulled Elizabeth with him as he lay back on her bed. Cradled in her true love's arms, Elizabeth managed to whisper, "I love you," before falling into a deep, untroubled sleep. Ciel smiled and placed a light kiss on her neck saying, "I love you too, Lizzie."

After Elizabeth fell asleep in his arms, Ciel's mind wandered. He was shocked when he realized how much he liked the way her body molded perfectly into his. I really would enjoy the privilege of being able to do this every night, he thought. Sighing, he knew there was still one thing left that he had to do, and he was going to have to do it tomorrow. With great apprehension, Ciel spent the next hour rehearsing in his mind the reasons he would give Elizabeth's father.


	8. Chapter 8

As the first rays of light kissed the dark sky, Sebastian made his way to his Master's room to wake him. Running the day's schedule through his mind, a stray thought made itself known. Should I wait to wake him, what with all the stress of the last week? Deciding to check in on him first to see if he was awake, Sebastian turned the knob and pushed it slightly open on noiseless hinges. The first thing that caught his attention was that the door to Lady Elizabeth's room was wide open. The next thing he noticed was his Master's absence from his bed.

Walking on silent feet, Sebastian approached the door out of curiosity and a niggling sense that all was not as it seems; soon he stopped in complete shock. His Master was cradling Lady Elizabeth's sleeping form in his arms, every part of one touching the other in the Lady's bed. Lady Elizabeth was wrapped so tightly in his Master's arms, Sebastian had his doubts that he intended to release her. Her head was tucked into his neck, both of her small, dainty hands resting in his Master's arms.

As he gazed upon the tender scene in front of him, Sebastian noted with pride that they both slept in their night clothes which looked unruffled and untouched. My Master is a man of restraint and honor, he thinks. I couldn't be more proud to serve the Phantomhive family. Deciding to allow his Master and his Lady to enjoy each other's presence awhile longer, Sebastian exits the room as quietly as he entered it, closing the door behind him. At the soft click of the door, Ciel stirred and whispered his beloved butler's name before tightening his arms around his Lady love.

Elizabeth awakes to a tingly feeling in her stomach. She snuggles back into a warm embrace before realizing she was being held. Memories of the night just past came rushing at her, making her cheeks burn hot. If anyone ever found out about this...she couldn't bring herself to continue. Turning slightly, she looked at Ciel and her heart melted. He's so beautiful! She thinks. His eyes were closed, the wrinkles around them had all softened, and his lips were parted slightly with his deep, even breathing.

He looked so young and vulnerable Elizabeth turned the rest of the way in his arms and cupped his cheek in her hand; she couldn't resist the urge to lean in and gently place a kiss on his lips. Couldn't resist the need she felt on a molecular level to snuggle even closer so they were almost one person. Legs intertwined, Elizabeth felt a warmth in her stomach she tried to ignore. She buried her face in his muscular chest, breathing deeply of that scent that only he had. Ciel, why do you have to smell so good? I'm not even standing and my legs are wobbly! Closing her eyes against those thoughts, Elizabeth tucked her arms between them and fell asleep once more, dreaming of wishes coming true.

Ciel slowly drifted back to consciousness as he became aware of light streaming through the windows. He had the annoying feeling that he was forgetting something important, but could not remember what it was. Then he heard a soft whimper and felt something shift in his arms. Elizabeth! Making himself open his eyes, he saw she had turned in the night so she now faced him. She's so close; I don't want to let her go. Then he remembered why he had stayed up so late, and as a result, why he had slept in. After a minute or two of silent contemplation she whimpered again, snuggling into him. Ciel jolted in shock. Her skin was icy cold. He quickly realizes she was cold because she must have been unable or unwilling to leave his arms to pull the blanket over them.

Gently extracting his arm from beneath Elizabeth's still-sleeping form, he grabs the heavy quilt at the end of the bed and drags it over them. As he lies back down she turned so her back was to him and Ciel wrapped his arms around her under the warmth of the blanket. Feeling a final shudder violently shake her small body, Ciel tightened his grip around her; by doing this he melded their bodies together in a way that would forever shame him to society. Half-asleep, he made an observation. It's almost as if our bodies were made for each other, they fit so perfectly; like two halves of a whole.

Sighing at the direction of his thoughts, he again contemplated his errand for the day. Hoping against hope that Mr. Midford would be receptive, he gently placed a kiss on Elizabeth's neck. Nearly groaning at her resulting kitten-like stretch, Ciel swallowed against the desire to continue. He reclaimed his arm and slowly rose from the bed so as not to disturb his sleeping Lady love.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth slowly became aware of a bright light, turning red through her eyelids. Huddled under the warm blanket, she sighed contentedly. A soft knock at the door made her gasp and pull up the covers. "Lady Elizabeth, have you awakened?" Releasing a breath at Sebastian's voice, she answered with, "Yes Sebastian, come in."

Sebastian pushed open the door to Lady Elizabeth's adjoining room and bowed slightly. "My Master bids me convey his sincerest apologies for leaving without farewell but he had a very important meeting and he dared not disturb your peaceful dreams." Inwardly smiling at Lady Elizabeth's blush, he continued with, "If you so wish for assistance all you need do is pull the bell-cord. Is there anything I can get for you now, My Lady? Breakfast, perhaps?"

Pushing her questions aside, she quickly decided upon her course of action. "Seeing as how Ciel stepped out, I would like my breakfast delivered here to my room and while I am dining I would like water heated for a bath. Did my Ciel happen to mention when he would return?"

Allowing a small smile to quirk up the corner of his mouth, the handsome butler informed the Lady, "He told me only that he would return with all haste once the matter had resolved itself. He also bid me inform you we will be returning to the Phantomhive Estate this evening."

"Thank you Sebastian, you do your position great honor. You may leave now to get on with my requests." Watching him bow and leave the room, she relaxed her rigid posture and sighed. A whole day without Ciel; I've gotten so used to being around him constantly it will feel different to be apart. Putting it out of her mind, Elizabeth rose from the bed and walked to the closet to decide which dress she would wear that day.

Ciel walked out of Mr. Midford's business office with a spring in his step and a mission in his eyes. The hardest part is over, he thinks. Spending money is ridiculously easy; I'll be home as soon as I find the perfect one.

Later that evening at the Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian hummed in the kitchen while doing his chores. He was polishing one of his Master's silver pocket watches when he glanced at the time. "Oh dear, I must begin making evening tea preparations for Lady Elizabeth. I shall have to finish this later." Moving around the table Sebastian set out for the kitchen.

Knocking softly on Lady Elizabeth's door, Sebastian called to her as he opened it. "Lady Elizabeth I have-," he broke off as he saw the figure on the window seat. Silent tears coursed down the pale-as-porcelain cheeks even as she took in a shuddering breath. Looking at her sitting there, looking so desolate in a plain, light grey dress, Sebastian was reminded of a sad porcelain doll left out in the rain.

"Hello Sebastian," the doll said in a voice he strained to hear. Standing at the door, he replied, "My Lady, what ails you?" As Lady Elizabeth gestured for him to come in he set the tea on an end table and poured her a glass, skipping the formality of announcing it. He stood a few feet away and waited for the Lady to speak.

"Sebastian, would you object to listening to me? I feel like I need to talk and I know you'll keep it private." Caught off guard, he saw her vulnerable green eyes well with tears and bowed. "I would be honored to act as your confidant. You may speak to me freely and I will keep every word locked away from the world." Sebastian stood up straight again and smiled even as the tears fell from her eyes and a shaky half-smile graced her lips.

"You don't know how much I appreciate this Sebastian. All these different emotions are just eating me up inside. I can't do it anymore, I just can't." The tears slipped down her face as he eyed the window seat where she sat. "I love Ciel, with all my heart." Elizabeth turned to face him. "I'm just so scared that everything is going to go wrong and I'm going to lose him."

Sebastian knelt in front of her as she started sobbing in earnest. As if in harmony with her tears, the candlelight flickered low then high before finally settling into a lulling cadence. "My Lady, is there anything I can do to ease your worry? Besides saying that I will do anything in my power to prevent a split between you and my Master? You are the best thing that has ever happened to him and I can honestly say that in the seven years I have served him, I have never seen him happier." Sebastian hesitated before gently resting one of his hands on hers. "My Lady, please take comfort in what I have said. I hate to see you miserable like this."

Lady Elizabeth looked at him with desperation. "Sebastian, my father just sent word that he gave another man permission to court me. He told me to give up on Ciel." Her voice broke and she started sobbing in earnest. "He told me Ciel would never want to marry me because he doesn't deserve a wife that would only bring him down. And he's right!"

Sebastian's eyes widened at the confession, however absurdly false it was, and was shocked to the core of his very being when she launched herself off the window seat and into his arms. For a moment he couldn't think of what to do, he was so surprised, but then felt and followed a sudden urge. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and the multitude of her tears quickly soaked through to his shoulder. Sebastian gently wrapped his arms around her back and rubbed comforting circles with his hands.

In a soft, lulling voice he said, "Lady Elizabeth, I don't know why your father said those things but I assure you none of them are true. And I happen to know that my Master loves you very much. He will never let you go, Lady Elizabeth, until you tell him you don't want him anymore."

Throughout his comforting speech, Lady Elizabeth's sobs had subsided and as he finished she gasped and pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I would never do that Sebastian, you know I would never do that," she whispered squeakily. "Then my Lady you have nothing to worry about. My Master won't let someone else court you, I honestly can't imagine who would want to cross him in that way. He's had his eye on you for so long no one else would dare to touch you. He has made it very clear to society that you are his, as he is yours."

In a slightly bolder voice Lady Elizabeth answered him with, "Yes Sebastian, he is mine. And I will be everything he could ever want in a woman." With that she lifted her chin and squared her shoulders. Gracefully, she got to her feet and said, "I will take that tea now, thank you."

After she had been handed her cup and Sebastian had exited, Elizabeth daintily sipped her tea, completely oblivious to the dark figure in the shadows outside her door. She remained unaware to the tears coursing down his cheeks and the box clenched in his trembling fist. If Elizabeth had glanced at her door she would have seen her beloved Ciel, who was shaking with emotion and had heard everything she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel awoke to Sebastian's call outside his door. "Come in," he said, voice cracking from the emotions he fell asleep to. "It's a pleasant morning Master, I trust you slept well?" Glaring at the floor, Ciel shook his head. "That is unfortunate Master. Would you-," Ciel interrupted before he could finish. In a deadly quiet voice he asked, "Is it done?"

The corner of his lip quirked up, Sebastian was amused with his Master's concern. Bowing, he simply stated, "Everything is in place, Master. Nothing will go wrong tonight."

Elizabeth entered the dining room and was served breakfast by Bardroy before Ciel appeared with Sebastian at his heels. "Good morning Ciel," she said as he seated himself. "Morning Lizzie; Sebastian, what's on the agenda for today?"

She chastised herself for expecting more. It's too soon, don't get ahead of yourself, she thought. However, she was heartened by his use of her pet name. Determined to make him see her devotion, she waited for Sebastian to finish and leave before trying to continue the conversation. "How did you sleep last night?" Ciel turned to her and she caught a glimpse of some emotion before he glanced away and said, "Fine, thank you." She gasped as she saw the dark shadows beneath his eyes. "My Ciel," she whispered, "I take it you didn't fare well last night either then?"

His shoulders drooped a bit before he said, "The best night I've had since I lost my parents was the night I stayed with you; since that wretched reaper took you from me I've had only sleepless nights." Elizabeth gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Ciel. Please let me help, let me do something. Anything," she whispers in desperation.

She was confused by the look in his eyes, so when he stood and pushed back his chair she thought she had gone too far and he would leave. Elizabeth closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her face as her heart throbbed a painful cadence.

"Lizzie?" She sucked in a breath at the close proximity of Ciel's velvet voice. Elizabeth heard the rustle of fabric as he presumably squatted down next to her. "There is something you can do, my darling Elizabeth." She felt him tuck a strand of hair behind her ear but stubbornly refused to open her eyes, even as her heart raced and his hand cupped her cheek. "You can marry me."


	11. Chapter 11

A gasp escaped her and her eyes flew open. Hoping against hope that Ciel was not toying with her, Elizabeth gazed deep into his sapphire eyes. Her heart flew to the heavens as she beheld nothing but love, tenderness, and the promise of safety. She could not help but whisper, "Are you sure Ciel? Do you love me enough to bind yourself to me for the rest of time?"

Ciel took her hand as she rested it on his cheek and instead moved it over his heart. "Lizzie, I am yours. Do with me what you will." Elizabeth's emerald eyes leaked tears of complete happiness and so she whispered, "Ask me." Ciel grinned and knelt from where he had been squatting. Taking her left hand in his and, bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss, he brought forth a small box from his pocket. "Lizzie, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth gasped in awe of the ring. Half expecting a huge, gaudy ring she was more than pleasantly surprised to find a simple silver band with a heart made half of sapphire and half of emerald. The tears finally spilled and she threw her arms around her new fiancée. "Yes!" She cried into his shoulder, laughing at the feeling of true happiness.

She leaned back and found Ciel grinning like the happiest man in the world. He gently took her left hand and slid the ring in place, marking her permanently as his. Then, after she had admired the ring, he lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her. Elizabeth savored every second and leaned into the kiss with all her love.

Sensing the promise of the future through the softness of his lips, Elizabeth felt herself on the edge of a great precipice. Everything she had been hoping for since she was a little girl was about to come true. Even…that. Elizabeth felt her cheeks burning immediately after she thought it. I've always been curious…feeling giddy she shoved the thoughts away and lost herself in Ciel's eyes.

Ciel wrapped his future in his arms as he stood. Not able to contain the urge, he laughed with her as he spun her in a circle, watching her dress fly around her. After so many years, Lizzie is finally mine! Mine to escort around town, mine to show off in her beautiful dresses, and mine to hold at night. Ciel could honestly say he had never been happier.

As he slowly stopped spinning her, he set her on the ground once more. Elizabeth's smile was so radiant he could not resist the urge to kiss her. Leaning in, their lips met and Ciel was reminded of another benefit of "to have and to hold." Shoving away those thoughts he instead thought of the surprise he had in store for her tonight. Slowly a plan began to form in his mind, and he smiled more with every step of it.

"Lizzie, come riding with me, just the two of us. I think we've earned some time together," he said while smiling at his beautiful fiancée. Watching her grin broaden, Ciel rang the bell to summon Sebastian to tell him to pack a picnic lunch for them. After doing this, he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and kissed it, telling her, "Get dressed and meet me out front in 15 minutes. I'll be waiting." Kissing her hand once more, they parted ways, Ciel walking quickly to his room and Elizabeth skipping happily to hers, all the while admiring the ring on her left hand. Elizabeth dressed fairly quickly then went out front to wait. Ciel was already there and she gasped as she saw him. He looks simply dashing, she thought. He was wearing black riding boots and navy blue pants with a silver shirt and black riding jacket. She was wearing one of her riding dresses that wasn't quite as fluffy as her town dresses. It was a deep sapphire blue, the color of Ciel's eyes, and the dress perfectly accented her figure and her eyes. Elizabeth walked down the steps and Ciel grabbed her hand, escorting her to the white Arabian mare she'd come to love. He boosted her up and turned to mount his own big black gelding. Minutes later, the happy couple-to-be were off to the woods with a picnic basket tied to Ciel's saddle. They laughed as they rode, racing each other but riding close enough to touch, always close enough to touch.

They stopped at the edge of a stunning pond to let the horses rest and decided to eat their picnic lunch. After eating, Elizabeth gazed in appreciation of the beauty of a pair of bluebirds. Ciel was likewise fixated on her. "Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" he asked in a husky voice. Ceil gave a low chuckle as heat flushed her cheeks and she glanced away shyly. He brushed his fingers lightly against her cheek and trailed them down the length of her arm, delighting in her shiver. When he reached her hand he gently grasped it and brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. He gave a devilish grin as her breathing sped up and her eyes closed halfway.


	12. Chapter 12

**-A/N- As was pointed out in a review left by my new friend Otaku72, Lizzie and Ciel have been engaged from birth. I am well aware of this. My thinking behind Ciel's proposal, the romantic sap I am, is that Ciel finally ****_wants _****Lizzie the same way she's always wanted him. He is proposing to her to show her that this is what ****_he_**** wants, not just their families. It's his way of saying "you are mine because I love you and ****_want _****you to be mine". Hope that clears up some of the confusion! -A/N-**

Sebastian strode around the manor, making the final touches on the inside while the other three servants were outside. A smile graced his lips as he heard the attackers screaming in pain, and the shots of Mey-Rin's pistols echoed across the lawn. He could hear Finny laughing and the thud of the rocks he was throwing. Sebastian frowned when the manor shook with the force of an explosion. "Not too close to the house Bardroy," he muttered darkly. Sighing, he contented himself with dusting the grand piano. At least, he thought smugly, I should have adequate time to prepare the grounds before my Young Master returns with Lady Elizabeth. The roar of Pluto and the crackle of flames preceded the screaming of men being roasted alive. Sebastian shook his head, chuckling, and continued finishing the indoor preparations.

Ciel leaned in, tangling his fingers in her hair and kissing her with all his passion. Plumes of smoke rose in the distance, but he was too busy to care. Gently, he lowered Lizzie to the grass and hovered over her, never breaking the kiss. His right hand fell to her hip, gripping it and pulling her to him. Lizzie whimpered, whispering his name frantically, her hands clawing at his bowtie. She ripped it off and threw it away from them. Ciel's hand slid up from her hip, coming to rest at the side of her breast, hesitating briefly. Slowly, his thumb began to caress the underside of her cup. Lizzie mewed in unexpected pleasure and gasped for air.

Out of breath, Ciel placed gentle kisses to Lizzie's neck. His hand moved to cup her breast, and he was pleased with how it fit in his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and Lizzie arched her back into him, gasping. For once, she had not worn a corset because she hated its stiffness while riding. Her eyes had closed so she gasped in shock when she felt Ciel's teeth gently nip at her hardened nipple, unaware that her arousal had shown through her dress. Ciel chuckled at the moan that escaped her lips. Her hand came up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide and cheeks red with embarrassment. He took the hand and removed it, kissing her mouth hungrily. His hand fondled her breast again and she whimpered against his mouth.

Damn, he thought, I want her so bad. "Lizzie," he groaned against her lips. "I have to stop. If I don't, I'll have you right here. You deserve more than this, let me lay my claim on you tonight. Please say you'll let me," he breathed into her neck in between kisses. Her hands clutched his hair, and he felt her nod. "Yes Ciel, tonight." She inhaled shakily and released her grip on his hair. Together they sat up and began to right their clothing and hair. Ciel stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up, pulling her close and cupping her cheek. Their lips met in a gentle kiss full of promise. Lizzie knew she wouldn't be able to stop smiling for a long time.

Ciel shook out their picnic blanket while Lizzie packed the leftovers of their lunch back into the basket. Together they folded the blanket and Lizzie blushed when they came together and Ciel planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Giggling, she turned away to mount her mare while he fastened the blanket and basket onto his saddle. "Hey Ciel," she called. He turned to her from his place on the ground with an eyebrow raised in question. "Race ya," she yelled, nudging her mare into a canter. Ciel grinned and vaulted onto his stallion, urging it after her.

Elizabeth laughed in pure exhilaration as she nudged her horse into a gallop, mane and tail streaming backwards with her hair somewhere in the middle. Glancing back, she saw Ciel catching up with a grin on his face. Turning forwards she urged her mare to go faster and heard Ciel call to her. "You know you can't beat me Lizzie! You haven't beaten me since we were little!" She laughed at him and her ear-to-ear grin made his heart sing. Ciel didn't even care when she beat him to the gate and skidded to a stop in front of the front door. He watched her pat her mare's neck affectionately and swallowed when he remembered that same hand running through his hair.

Later, he thought to himself. Bringing his stallion to a stop, he jumped down with ease and dropped the reins to the ground, silently thanking the horse to be so well-trained. Moving to her side, he held out his arms to help Lizzie dismount and laughed when she just threw herself into them. He spun her around and kissed her once, seeing her eyes shine. She positively glows, he thought. The doors swung open and Sebastian stepped out to take the horses. He bowed in front of them. "My Lord, Lady, I trust your ride and picnic were pleasant?" Lizzie could only nod but her glowing countenance made Sebastian chuckle. Turning to his Master, Sebastian could honestly say he had never seen his Master look so happy and content than right now gazing at Lady Elizabeth.

"Master, all the preparations have been made." Ciel looked at Sebastian and nodded. "Lizzie, are you ready for your surprise?" Ciel asked his fiancée. Lizzie gasped with delight and nodded ecstatically, jumping up and down with her hands clasped under her chin. Chuckling, he took her hand and led her up the steps. The doors swung open and Lizzie began to squeal excitedly at the difference in the manor. "I asked Sebastian to throw a masquerade ball for you since I made you miss the last one. I knew you had been looking forward to it. Hopefully this will make up for it." Lizzie hurled herself into his arms and kissed him soundly, looking at him with shining eyes. "Thank you, Ciel."


	13. Chapter 13

**-A/N- If you would like to see Lizzie's dress and mask, the link is posted on my profile. ****It took so long to find the perfect one for what I had in mind, but this is pretty close to perfect! Not to mention absolutely GORGEOUS! Enjoy! -A/N-**

Suddenly, her eyes widen and she gasps. "Lizzie?" Ciel asks. "I don't have anything to wear tonight!" She wails dramatically. Ciel begins to laugh and only laughs harder when she pouts and stomps her foot, saying, "It's not funny!" He doubles over, gasping for air but still laughing. "Lady Elizabeth, my Master bid my find you a costume tonight to enhance your beauty, and I did not let him down." Lizzie spun to face Sebastian, delight shining in her eyes. "Oh Sebastian! How can I ever thank you? Where is it? May I see it?" Still chuckling, Ciel said, "I had him put it in your room, Lizzie, it's waiting for you. I'll send Mey-Rin up to assist you." Kissing her forehead, he released her and she ran off to her room, squealing happily.

Five minutes later, Sebastian walked past Lady Elizabeth's room on his way to assist his Master and was overwhelmed at the amount of squealing and giggling that was leaking under the door. Chuckling to himself, he continued on his way and knocked once before entering his Master's suite. "You are going to be the most beautiful Lady there, yes!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. Lizzie only giggled, spinning in front of the mirror again. "I love it!" She squealed. The deep green of the gown made her eyes appear to glow, and the black added a subtle hint of sexy. "The Master won't be able to resist you, no he won't," Mey-Rin stated matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth's heart throbbed double-time and her cheeks warmed with thoughts of the promise she made a mere hour ago. "Mey-Rin, I have a favor to ask of you. And you mustn't tell anyone about this!" Mey-Rin nodded and Lizzie started explaining it to her in a low voice. The maid's cheeks grew red and she whipped out a handkerchief to put to her bloody nose. When she was done, Mey-Rin stood up with a look of determination and told Elizabeth to wait for her to return. Anxiously, Elizabeth paced her room after the maid left, beginning to worry about what would take place later in the evening.

Mey-Rin flew to a room at the very edge of the mansion that was being used as a storage room. While exploring one day, she had stumbled across a wardrobe in the very back. Shoving the handkerchief up her nose, the maid reached to open said wardrobe, focusing very hard on the task Lady Elizabeth had given her. Sifting through the assortment of corsets, petticoats, and garters, Mey-Rin searched for one specific set. Finding it, she noticed small initials sewn into the bottom of it. Gasping, she held it reverently before placing it in a discarded box to carry back to Lady Elizabeth's room.

Noticing a clock in the hallway, Mey-Rin wailed and took off running, not realizing how little time she had to get Lady Elizabeth ready. Rounding a corner, the maid ran smack into a wall of black. "Sebastian!" She squeaked. He raised a deliberate eyebrow at her before frowning at the box. "Did Lady Elizabeth not fancy the dress I picked out for her?" Mey-Rin's eyes widened in confusion. Glancing down at the box, she realized it was an old dress box and rushed to explain. "No no! She loved it, yes! Lady Elizabeth just requested a couple items to add to it, yes she did!" Mey-Rin began running away before he could ask what he could have possibly forgotten.

Frowning, Sebastian inhaled and followed Mey-Rin's scent to a wardrobe in a room at the very edge of the mansion. Opening the wardrobe, Sebastian began to chuckle. "Oh, my young master, if only you knew what your Lady love has in store for you tonight." Turning away from the risqué "clothing" in the wardrobe, he returned to his duties of preparing food for the soon-to-be-arriving guests.

Knocking, Mey-Rin entered the Lady's suite and held out the box to her. Raising the lid, Elizabeth blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. "Thank you Mey-Rin, it's perfect. Will you help me get ready? We don't have much time before guests will start arriving." Clearing her throat, she mumbled, "Corset first, okay?"

Ciel sat at his desk toying with the ring on his thumb. He was already dressed and Sebastian was busy with the food preparations. Lizzie was dressing. He swallowed. I need a distraction, he thinks. But what? Sebastian knocked on the door to his Master's room. "My Lord, the first guests have arrived." With a sigh of relief, Ciel headed for the stairs to greet them. His eyes widened as he saw Elizabeth's parents being escorted in by the black-clad butler. "Good evening sir, madam, I was not sure you would be able to attend. I trust your vacation was pleasant?"

Sebastian led them to the area that would later serve as the dance floor, but was currently set up with a dozen or so round tables for the dinner. While his Master continued talking to the Lady's parents, Sebastian went to the kitchen to grab the refreshments cart. Upon returning, he presented the options with a flourish and served them their choices. As soon as he set the last cup down, he heard another carriage pull up. Excusing himself, he crossed the entryway and swung the double doors wide open. He went out into the night to help the guests down from their carriages and instructed the drivers where to park the carriages so the horses could be stabled.

"I'm so glad Elizabeth stayed with you, Ciel. The vacation was truly dismal and she would have missed out on an opportunity to explore this wonderful estate." Ciel chuckled at his future mother-in-law. "Explore she did, she would tell me all about a new room she discovered every night at dinner. She appears to be most enthralled with my gardens, though." Taking a sip of his tea, Elizabeth's father said, "Where is my darling daughter, anyways?" Ciel frowned lightly and was about to answer when both of his future in-laws looked at something behind him and gasped lightly. Turning, Ciel's jaw dropped and he immediately stood.

Lady Elizabeth Midford slowly made her way down the grand staircase, taking as deep of breaths as her corset would allow. The dark, emerald green of her dress glowed seductively in the light of the chandelier, and the black designs sparkled. Her long blonde hair fell in loose curls down her back, against Mey-Rin's advice and definitely against the current style. She didn't care if society thought it improper for a young woman to leave her hair down. She felt beautiful. Stopping at the section where the two upper staircases met, her eyes searched for Ciel amongst the flow of incoming guests. A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned. Seeing Ciel stand up with a look of utter shock on his face was well worth the slight discomfort of the corset and…extras. Her face warmed and she smiled shyly at her love. He moved quickly to the bottom of the steps and extended his hand, waiting for her. With a start, she realized everyone was watching her descent and whispering amongst themselves. Blushing again, she focused on Ciel, losing herself in those sapphire eyes.

Finally reaching the last three steps, she reached out and took his hand. At the bottom of the staircase he brought her black-gloved hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. Elizabeth giggled and couldn't stop the smile of pure happiness that graced her lips. Sebastian moved to stand to the side of the couple and clapped his hands twice, all eyes moving to him. "It is an honor and a privilege to present to you…my Lord Ciel Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth Midford. They asked me to extend their gratitude to you for coming to this masquerade ball tonight in celebration of their official engagement. The date for the wedding has not been set as of yet, but I assure you, you will all receive the official invitation when the plans are made. Thank you, and please help yourselves to the food we have for you."

Ciel led Elizabeth back to the table he was sitting at with her parents and pulled out her chair for her before moving to his own. Elizabeth was glowing with happiness, and Ciel could hardly keep his eyes off of her. Almost everyone in the room stopped by their table on their way to get food to congratulate the couple. Elizabeth thoroughly enjoyed showing off her ring, and she oohed and ahhed with many of the female guests. Ciel could honestly say he couldn't ever remember being happier than he was right now. And judging by the way Lizzie's eyes sparkled, he figured she could probably say the same.


	14. Chapter 14

Lizzie couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so much. _Lady Elizabeth Phantomhive_. She could feel herself glowing with happiness and couldn't stop the giggles that came so easily. Once again, her gaze met her fiancée's and once again, she felt herself blush lightly at the love in his eyes. She felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy when her legs shifted and she felt a silky smoothness. _To think, I almost forgot about…that_. Elizabeth felt her cheeks warm and Ciel looked at her questioningly. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips as she wondered how he would react to her little surprise.

Finally, the dinner part of the evening was over, but Lady Elizabeth had yet to stop smiling. Sebastian did the work of four butlers in removing the food and dishes, clearing the tables, and moving the chairs to the edges of the room. The small, eight-man orchestra found their chairs and began tuning their beautiful instruments. The crowd waited in eager anticipation as Ciel walked over to put in his request. He spoke quickly to the conductor and turned back to his guests. "If I may have your attention, please. I have requested a special favorite of mine to dance with my beloved fiancée. My Lady," he said as he walked over to where she was standing, "Lizzie, may I have this dance?"

Lizzie giggled and put her hand in his, loving the way he tightened his grip before spinning her out onto the floor. Through all the spins, dips, and fancy footwork, Ciel kept her close, so close. Every time they came back together she found their lips only inches away, and she was nearly breathless with anticipation by the time the song ended. Ciel pulled her up from the ending dip and gazed into her eyes before finally placing a gentle kiss on her lips. All the guests applauded and "awwws" were heard from many of the Ladies. Lizzie knew her face was bright red and she giggled when he put his arm around her instead of taking her hand to lead her off.

As they neared her parents, the orchestra began playing a traditional waltz and the majority of the guests took to the floor. Ciel pressed a light kiss into her hair before releasing her and speaking to her parents. Elizabeth felt the butterflies return when he kept ahold of her hand. Her mother drew her out of her love-drunk stupor with talk of wedding plans and Elizabeth threw herself into them animatedly.

When the grandfather clock struck 9:00, the guests started to leave, since it was such a ride from Ciel's estate to any town or city. As Sebastian stood outside directing carriage traffic, Ciel and Elizabeth stood at the door thanking the guests for coming. The Ladies, in their huge dresses and feathered masks, all told Lizzie she was the Belle of the Ball and that her dress was the most stunning thing they had ever seen. The Lords all told Ciel he was a lucky man, short and sweet in typical guy fashion. After the last of the guests had left, Ciel bent to whisper in Lizzie's ear. "They were all right, you know." His arms snaked around her from behind. "You were simply gorgeous tonight." Lizzie inhaled shakily as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

Sebastian came up the steps and shut the massive double doors. He noted the possessive way his master stood just behind Lady Elizabeth and the blush on her face, not to mention the way she seemed to be having difficulties breathing. "Lady Elizabeth, if I may be so bold, you may want to retire to your chambers. I can send Mey-Rin up to help you with your corset if you wish." The Lady seemed to start and her cheeks reddened further before declining his offer. He bowed and turned to finish cleaning the mess. His demonic hearing picked up his master's low voice. "Lizzie are you sure you don't want some help? It's not a problem for me to find Mey-Rin." Glancing over his shoulder he saw Lady Elizabeth shake her head and look up at his Master. "Will you help me?"

Ciel sucked in a breath and exhaled shakily after a long moment. The look in Lizzie's eyes nearly undid him, so innocent and trusting and loving. He swallowed and managed to get out an affirmative response before Lizzie timidly took his hand and led him up the staircase to her room. Shutting the door behind her, she turned to see a hungry look on his face. She leaned back against the door and turned the lock. Ciel's eyes swept her from her feet to her lips, which she chose to lick. She grinned when she saw him swallow and force his eyes to meet hers.

Pushing herself off the door, she threw her mask onto a table and slowly sauntered towards him. Ciel seemed paralyzed, his eyes glued to her. She was extremely glad she had chosen to leave her hair down, for as soon as she was close enough he buried his fingers in her hair and brought their lips together in a heated kiss that made her toes curl. Her hands roamed his back before sliding under the front of his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. His hands left her hair to shrug off the jacket but he didn't break the kiss. Finally, gasping for breath, Lizzie pulled back and asked him to help her with her dress. Gently, he pulled it over her head and she stood before him in her underthings for the first time. She felt herself blush from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes as he stared at her like he couldn't get enough.

He reached for her and she took a step forward. Gently, he turned her around so he could loosen her corset. As his fingers worked on the many strings of the black corset, Lizzie closed her eyes and filled her lungs completely for the first time in hours. When the corset fell to the floor, she was not expecting the soft kisses he planted on her neck and bare shoulder, or his hands traveling down her arms to grab her hands. She was thankful that he did not immediately turn her around to look at what he had revealed, but those soft kisses were turning her legs to jelly and she tilted her head to give him better access to the groove between neck and shoulders. A soft whimper escaped her lips when he took their joined arms and folded them across her bare stomach.

"Lizzie, can I see you?" Ciel asked softly. Shakily, she nodded and took a deep breath. She turned and she caught the look of pure wonder on Ciel's face. He took her hands again and brought them up to his lips, kissing each finger. Lizzie was beginning to feel weak-kneed again when he whispered reverently, "Lizzie, you're so beautiful."


	15. Chapter 15

**\- A/N - Hey sorry guys, I have to repost this chapter because I didn't get the last part copied so therefore it didn't paste... So sorry, I just noticed this and had to fix it ASAP... My sincerest apologies! - A/N - **

Lizzie tipped her head forward and closed her eyes as she felt the blush spreading across her face. Her hair, which she had left down for the ball, cascaded over her pale skin down to her waist in a silky waterfall. Ciel loved her hair, loved how it framed her face, loved how it felt when he ran his fingers through it. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. Her skin wasn't perfect, he wasn't going to pretend it was, but he found that he rather like the little freckle on her waist, and the one just above her full breast. He loved the fact that he was the only man who knew about them.

A wave of possessiveness overtook him and suddenly he needed to touch her, to feel her, to love her. Reaching out, he cupped her face and tilted it up to meet his lips. She was nervous, he could feel her trembling. "Tonight, love, I will show you just how much I love you. I promise I won't hurt you." Lizzie pulled him back into the kiss. Chuckling, he humored her for a few more moments before pulling away. Her resulting pout almost sent him right back in but he summoned his self-control. Looking at her, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted, eyes half-closed, Ciel reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. Her hand caught his and held it to her cheek for a moment before turning to press her lips to it.

Ciel began taking off his jacket and bowtie. When his hands reached for the buttons of his shirt, she laid her hands on his and quietly said, "Let me." Ciel looked at her, wishing he could touch her without scaring her, knowing the only thing he could do is show her just how much he loved her. When she had undone the bottom button, she reached inside his shirt and placed her hands on his chest, splaying her fingers. Sucking in a breath, his heart kicked into overdrive. He whispered her name and she moved her hands to slide his shirt off his shoulders. His forehead fell to hers as his shirt hit the floor.

Lizzie gasped in awe of his sculpted chest, not believing that she never knew he was so muscular. He was warm under her hands and she loved the way he quivered with restraint as her hands slid lower. Gathering up her nerve, she knelt to the floor. She lightly traced his six-pack with her fingertips, watching his muscles tremble and tighten. Looking up at him she saw his tight jaw and smiled. Shyly, she leaned closer and pressed a kiss above his naval. His muscles jumped under her lips and his hands landed on her shoulders. "Lizzie," he gasped, pants suddenly painfully tight.

She looked up at his pained expression and seemed to understand. Glancing back down, she discovered a very large bulge in his pants. Her face heated as she realized that a few scant inches and a couple layers of clothes separated her from his member. Timidly, she reached for the button on his pants and undid it, pulling them down to his ankles. He stepped out of them, with her help, and focused on breathing normally. Lizzie, in the meantime, rid herself of her remaining petticoat and underskirt. Together, they stood in front of each other, both marveling at the other's now mostly-revealed body.

Taking a step forward, Ciel's hands found her hair and he kissed her. It was sweet. It was loving. It was passionate. It was desperate. The kiss had Lizzie wrapping her arms around him, their bare chests coming into contact for the first time. She whimpered into the kiss. Ciel groaned and his hands moved to her hips, pulling them into his very apparent erection. Lizzie broke the kiss with a gasp and she moaned when he began to kiss her neck. Between kisses he said, "I love you, Lizzie. Let me love you. Will you let me make love to you?" Whimpering, weak-kneed, she nodded feverishly.

Sweeping her off her feet, Ciel carried Lizzie across his room to his bed, kissing her nonstop. Gently laying her down, he reverently gazed upon her exposed form, loving the trust and love he saw in her eyes. Slowly, he got on the bed next to her and laid on his side, propping up his head on his right hand. Her eyes never left his, but his explored her body, once again noticing those freckles he found so adorable. Bending over her, he kissed each freckle. His eyes heated when he noticed her stomach muscles trembling. Hoping to calm her nervousness, he laid his hand on her stomach, feeling the heat pass between their skin.

Looking into the sparkling emerald depths of her eyes, Ciel whispered, "You are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Elizabeth. I am honored to be your first." With that, he kissed her, cupping her cheek in his hand and rolling so half his body was draped across hers. She moaned at the contact, and at his member pressed against her hip. Her mind replayed his words, and a question formed. "Ciel?" she asked, breaking the kiss. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "Am I…Am I your…first?" she struggled to get the words out when he began to drag his hands down over her ribcage, over her curves, to her panty-line. He chuckled at her reaction. "Lizzie you have been the only woman for me. Ever since we were 6 years old and we played together in the gardens chasing butterflies, your beautiful blonde hair streaming behind you, there has been no one else. You, love, are my one and only." Ciel worshipped her body with gentle kisses, and Elizabeth felt in her soul the extent of his love.

That night, they made love.

Sebastian was in the kitchen, cleaning up the last of the party's remnants, when he felt the symbol on his hand burning. He groaned at the pain and ripped his glove off. The symbol of the demonic contract between him and his master was glowing bright red, almost as if it was on fire. Red, not pink like when his master gave him an order. Sebastian stared at it, horror creeping into his gaze. His head snapped up as a scream echoed quietly through the kitchen. Sebastian's eyes widened. The master had claimed her virginity. She had claimed his master's.

Just as quickly as the symbol had begun to blaze, it faded. "No," he whispered in horror. A third of the symbol on his hand had faded almost completely away. In his panic he didn't notice his form begin to shift into his more demonic self. "She showed no signs before, I had no idea, she had no idea. If it's been buried within her this long, why didn't she show any signs around Angela during the puppet incident? Is that when it began to awaken within her? Or was it when that red-headed reaper kidnapped her and the memories of the puppet incident resurfaced? My young master…his body claimed by her. She has imprinted upon him. First she took his body, then she will take his heart, and then his soul."

Frantically pacing the kitchen, he stopped short. "Lady Elizabeth…is an angel."


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian fought the urge to run to his master, to grab him and run away with him. "I cannot risk hurting him. Even if I did run with my master, _she_ would find us. Through their _imprint_." He spat out the words. Deep inside him, Sebastian fought back the panic, the anger, the rage that an angel would dare mess with a demonic contract. Sebastian felt the hunger for his master's soul gnawing at him. Seething, he squared his shoulders resolutely. "I will end this the only way I can. I must fulfill the terms of our contract as quickly as possible. Then I will claim his soul that I have cultured to my taste before _she _can ruin the progress I've made over the last two years." His form finally shifted back to that of Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Ciel Phantomhive. His head had fallen to his chest, and as he raised it, a terrifyingly demonic smile full of the promise of violence spread across his face. "This will be most interesting."


	17. Chapter 17

The morning light shone through the curtains and warmed his bare skin. Ciel noticed a weight on his chest and saw the top of a blonde head through his lashes. Memories flooded his mind. The ball and the past night with..."Elizabeth," he whispered.

A soft knock on his door shook him from his ponderings. Pulling a blanket over the both of them, he called out a command to his waiting butler. Sebastian's faint words could barely be heard through the door. "As you wish, my young Lord."

Bringing up a hand to stroke her hair, he noticed his ring was not on his thumb. Quickly, he glanced at his bedside tables and began to panic at the absence of a haunting blue gleam. His heart pounding in his chest, Ciel fought the urge to bound out of bed and search for the precious heirloom.

Elizabeth was stirred from her sleep by a pounding in her ears. Ciel's racing heartbeat. Confused, she glances up at his panicked face and blushes when she remembers the previous night.

Ciel makes an effort to calm himself and smiles at Lizzie's blush. Continuing to stroke her golden locks, he speaks in a husky voice. "Good morning, my angel." So captivated was he by her eyes that Ciel missed the slight tensing of Elizabeth's body. She smiled a dazzling smile and crawled further up his chest to kiss him.

"I can't wait to marry you, Ciel. Last night was more than I could have ever hoped for. I'm so glad you were my first." Ciel's heart warmed uncharacteristically and he embraced her. Elizabeth giggled and hugged him back, happy.

"Come, my love, let us get dressed and go to breakfast. Sebastian is preparing the garden patio for our meal." Kissing her nose, he released her and together they climbed out of bed. Walking to the closet, Elizabeth blushed and stuttered. "Ciel, I don't have any clothes in your room."

Chuckling, he guided her to his walk-in closet. Confused, Elizabeth tried to question him but she stopped short when she saw the back corner of the closet. All of her clothes had been moved from her room to Ciel's. Glancing around the front room, she saw that not just her clothes had been moved. Her vanity, her jewels, her personal items. All placed around the room, looking for all the world as if they had been there all along.

Touched, Elizabeth felt tears come to her eyes at Ciel's thoughtfulness. Skipping back to her corner of the closet, she picked out her favorite light blue day dress and began to pull on her various undergarments. Ciel watched her from the corner of his eye and noticed a small mark in the middle of her back that would normally be covered by her hair and clothes.

Curious, Ciel reached out to touch the mark. Elizabeth whirled around the moment his finger touched her skin and hissed in pain, her legs giving out and her breath coming in ragged pants. Ciel was bewildered. "Lizzie?" he asked.

Lizzie's face had fallen towards the ground, but when she looked up she had a sheepish smile on her face. "I'm sorry Ciel, that spot on my back has always done that. Mother and Father took me to multiple doctors and none of them have come up with any answers. I've just learned to hide it." Ciel chuckled, still slightly puzzled, and returned to buttoning his shirt.

By now, Lizzie had pulled her dress over her head and was brushing through her hair with her fingers. Ciel finished dressing and came up behind Lizzie, who had gone to stand in front of her vanity mirror, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lizzie blushed as the evidence of his arousal pressed against her. Her eyes drifted shut as he planted kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"Ciel," she exhaled on a sigh, "Sebastian will be expecting us for breakfast." Groaning slightly, Ciel pulled away and took her hand. "Let us go then, my angel."


	18. Chapter 18

Ciel and Elizabeth leisurely made their way to the garden patio, hand in hand. Elizabeth couldn't seem to stop blushing and giggling and Ciel found it almost impossible to take his eyes off of her glowing face. He remembered how it had looked the previous night and swallowed a groan. Spending the day with her was going to be the sweetest kind of torture. Remembering his gentlemanly duties, Ciel pulled out Elizabeth's chair for her before seating himself.

As soon as they were both seated Elizabeth reached for the small, silver bell and daintily gave it a ring. Almost instantaneously Sebastian appeared. Without making eye contact with his master, Sebastian recited the breakfast menu and memorized their orders. Ciel called out to him when he turned to walk back inside. "Yes, Master? Did you need something?"

Ciel's eyes widened at the barely disguised hostility in his butler's voice. Something was wrong. "Have I received any word from the Queen lately?" Sebastian gave a delicate shake of his head. "No, Master, not a single letter. Will that be all?" Ciel visibly flinched as his beloved butler bit out the last four words. Something was very wrong. Shaking his head, he dismissed Sebastian to prepare their food.

"Ciel? Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Elizabeth was looking at him with a worried expression on her face. Just seeing her angelic face made him forget all his worries. "It's nothing, my love. What would you like to do today?"

Sebastian made his way to the kitchen, shaking in silent hatred. _My master is already changing. She has her claws in him much deeper than I realized. _Ten feet away from the kitchen doors, they slammed open with the force of the explosion. Mood worsening, Sebastian stood looming in the doorway, eyes glowing red, lips curled back in a nasty snarl. Bard glanced over his shoulder, paled, and ran for his life out the back doors. "Smart move," he growled. Walking to the counter he stood there seething, death-glaring the burned chunk of what was supposed to be potatoes. "She will not win." He angrily bit out each word before picking up a knife and hurling it out the door Bard had left open with all the demonic strength he possessed. It impaled a tree. The tree shook before exploding from the force of the impact. Sebastian took a deep breath and began preparing breakfast for his master and _her_. Bard stood, looking on, quaking with fear from behind where the tree had stood.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that afternoon, Sebastian knocked on the door of Ciel's study before entering with the refreshment cart. As the door swung open, the words of greeting died in Sebastian's throat and his eyes widened in horror and disbelief. "Master, what on earth happened in here?" Every book had been taken off the shelves, every chair had been moved, everything in or on his master's desk was laying spread out on the floor, every drawer taken out and dumped.

Ciel was kneeling in front of the chairs, lifting their cushions and feeling the insides. After finding nothing in the last one, he threw the cushion across the room. Sebastian expertly caught it before it could hit the chandelier. Turning, he watched his master sink to the floor and cover his face with his hands. Sebastian's eyes widened when he noticed the absent gem. "Master, don't tell me…"

"It's gone, Sebastian. I've looked everywhere. It's not in here, or in my room, or in the dining room, or out on the garden patio. I've lost the ring that has been handed down to the head of the Phantomhive family for generations."

Sebastian walked to his master and laid a hand on his shoulder. The silent comfort calmed Ciel. "Do you want to hear something strange, Sebastian? I don't feel angry. I feel...relieved." Sebastian's eyes widened. Ciel glanced up and saw the alarmed look on Sebastian's face and quickly tried to explain. "Sebastian that ring was cursed. It was a blue diamond, a Hope piece, said to bring ill fortune to those who wear it. For years, that ring made me Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog, the ruler of the underworld. It made me the boy who lost his parents in a tragic fire. People saw the ring and thought of me as little Lord Phantomhive, the orphan. Without the ring to constantly remind me of my past, I can start thinking of my future. I can start thinking of marrying Elizabeth and having a family with her so I can leave an heir to my estate. I can start to heal. I can have a life. I can smile and be happy. I can show Lizzie how much I love her. I want to start over, Sebastian."

Sebastian felt his hand burning and knew what he would find as soon as he removed his glove: another third of the symbol that bound them together, gone. Looking his master in the eye, he let a glimpse of the pain he was feeling show on his face. Ciel looked confused and worried. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, Sebastian removed his glove and held his hand in front of half his face. Ciel paled and his eyes widened, brokenly whispering his butler's name. Turning, Sebastian left the room.

Out on the garden patio overlooking the blooming flowers, a young woman laughed darkly. She had claimed his body. She now had his heart. "One more step and you will be mine. After you are mine, I will purify you. The demon stench barely clings to you now, the contract almost unbound. My work here is almost finished." Thinking back to this morning, when Ciel had touched the mark on her back, she sighed. "The body I chose to inhabit temporarily is very lovely, the picture of youth. So clean and pure, untouched by life's cruelties. The only downside of an angel inhabiting a human's body is that there's always a mark, always something that gives away the supernatural. For me, this time anyway, my mark is on my back where my wings will burst free of this fleshy prison." Walking to the edge of the balcony, she inhaled the beautiful aroma of the flowers. Gazing upon the vivid colors so strategically aligned, she began to shake with anger at the thought that beauty must always be corrupted, beauty never lasts. She hated that evil always tried to corrupt the good and purity of God's works. With that hatred in her heart, she pulled her necklace out of the bodice of her dress and fingered the familiar ring at the end of the chain as she muttered, "Wipe out the unclean, wipe out the unnecessary, wipe out the unwanted!"


	20. Chapter 20

Ciel gazed out of the open study window in abject horror. A flash of blue had drawn his attention to the window, and he couldn't believe what he saw. Elizabeth with his ring. The ring he had so frantically been searching for; the ring that reminded him every day of what he had lost. The ring that had given him a purpose since that awful day. The same breeze that was blowing through Elizabeth's locks was also, without her knowledge, blowing her words up to the head of Phantomhive. Ciel's face held no color as her words clicked in his mind. _Angela…_ "SEBASTIAN!" Angela whipped her head around, purple eyes wide with shock. Breathing heavily, Ciel slammed the window shut and spun around, running for the door.

From the kitchen, Sebastian felt his hand burning. This time, he knew by the rush of life and energy to his being, his master was summoning him. The summons was so desperate and urgent that Sebastian felt his being pulled through space in the span of a second. The door to his master's office flew open as he arrived outside it and Ciel quite literally ran into his arms. In one smooth motion only Sebastian could pull off, he grabbed Ciel and pulled him into his body while spinning around to use his own back as a shield against the glass of the window as it shattered and the razor-sharp feathers Angela was shooting through the opening where the window had been.

Ciel's heart was pounding and he struggled to breathe as Angela began to speak to him. She spoke in a soft, compelling voice, trying to persuade him to leave Sebastian behind and join her. He could feel the pull of their imprint and broke out in a sweat trying to resist. His eyes were squeezed shut, hands in fists, knuckles white, body shaking. Sebastian hardly felt the pain in his back, his entire being was elated with the fact that he was once again in resonance with his master. "Master, take deep breaths please. I will handle this."

A soft laugh from behind them tore through Ciel's insides and he cried out in pain. Sebastian hissed in fury. Oh, how he hated angels. Ciel's soul was _his_, and he was not going to let an angel stand in the way, even if they had fallen. His form started to shift and it took all his self-control to remain Sebastian Michaelis. "Master, run, I will hold her off." Ciel looked up at Sebastian, saw the thinly-veiled fury, and nodded. However, before he could take two steps Angela called to him, her voice halting him. "Wouldn't you like to know the fate of your betrothed?"

Sebastian whipped around, throwing his endless supply of knives at the angel. She had flown inside the remains of the window to stand behind Ciel's desk and Sebastian's sudden turn had caught her off guard. Each knife struck their target. Sebastian had once again pinned her to the wall in her own sort of crucifixion. "A fallen angel, crucified. How appropriate," Sebastian remarked with a smirk. He raised one knife.

"Sebastian," Ciel called with pain in his voice. Glancing over his shoulder Sebastian awaited further instruction. "Let her speak, I want to know what happened to Lizzie."


End file.
